A Web of Lies
by Dara999
Summary: He couldn't move forward, he had to go back the way he came. He spun around only for his heart to skip a beat or five. He was trapped in a cull-der-sack of webs and his only way out was blocked by mouths full of fangs. Leave a review, it helps out a lot! Cover art is on Deviant art so go check it out. Look for Dara1999!
1. Daily Routine-Chap1

**A Web of Lies  
**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

I had my first run-in with the shadow hands today, scared me s#!tless when the music played… I edited a few sentences, nothing too big. Anyway here she is, more at bottom. Also Wiley can be (Why)-(Lee) OR (Will)-(Ee)

-vVvVv-

"Wiley!" A 34 year old woman yelled out into the forest behind her house. "Wiley you better come inside now or you won't get any dinner tonight!"

"Coming mum!" The words echoed back to Elisa. Elisa had the most beautiful orange curls that came up to her shoulders, her blue eyes scanning the forest line for her son.

Elisa lived in a house with her husband, his father and her son. The house wasn't a mansion but it was her home. It was two stories high and had a basement. It was painted cream all the way around, with a red tile roof that sat perfectly on the top of the second story.

A small boy aged about 7 came running out of the tree line, a toy wooden plane held in his hands. He ran into the house leaving wet mud in his wake. Elisa glared at the small child. He had rusty coloured hair and bright blue eyes. His shorts and short sleeve shirt were caked in mud.

"WILEY! How many times do I have to tell you, take off your outside shoes when you enter the house."

"Sorry mother…" Wiley pouted. Elisa pulled the child into a hug. "I love you very much, just listen to me ok?"

"Yes mum." He kicked off his boots and ran into the living room.

Elisa put her hands on her hips, sighed and went to get a mop.

-vVvVv-

Elisa spent a mere 5 minutes cleaning up her son's mess. She walked into the kitchen and took half a meat-loaf out of the oven. She served the food and placed it on the table. She went to get the rest of the family; living room was usually where they were.

"Wiley dinner's ready." She called ask she entered the room.

Wiley's grandfather sat in an armchair next to the fire place. Ernest was her husband's father. He had grey receding hair that hid under a Tam o' Shanter. "It's good to see you're awake." Elisa teased the old geezer.

"Very funny lass, what's for dinner then?" He asked taking his pip out of his mouth.

"Meat-loaf."

"Again?" Whined Wiley.

"I think she be tryin' to poison us lad." The child stifled a giggle as his grandad's joke.

"Wiley could you please get your father from the basement, Ernest be a dear and go take a seat in the kitchen." The old man got up out of his arm chair and ruffled Wiley's hair before heading to the dining room.

-vVvVv-

The basement was filled with many wondrous things to a child; gadgets and thing-a-migigs, whats-its and doo-daads, like a candy shop but you couldn't eat anything. His father spent a lot of his time down here working on bits and pieces, if he wasn't at some convention showing off his creations. Connall was a tall man. He had hair the colour of coal and brown eyes. He currently had a pair of thick googles sitting on his forehead. He was looking at a set of blueprints.

Wiley jumped upon a stool that his father has placed for him so he could see what was on top of the table.

"Whatcha' working on now?" Wiley placed his hands on the table.

"It's a machine that will revolutionise the world!"

"You always say that."

"I mean it this time. Any way what do you want champ?"

"Oh right, mum says that you have to come upstairs for dinner."

"Alrighty then, wait one second and I'll come up with you." Wiley watched his father take his lab coat off and place it on the table along with his goggles. Connall scooped his son up and 'flew' him upstairs.

-vVvVv-

I can't wait for the next few chapters! It's late and this is about 500 words long. I'll update soonish. I eagerly await you reviews and will reply!

See ya!

~Dara999 out.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm-Chap2

**A Web of Lies**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

**Chapter 2**

So chapter 2… It's all fun and games until a pack of hounds kill you twice, in the same spot, within 2 minutes... I hate my life. Not to mention summer set fire to my wood farm. T.T

-vVvVv-

After everybody had sat down at the dinner table Elisa served the leftover meat-loaf. Wiley looked at the dish with distain. His grandfather took a bite and pretended to die. "Save yourself lad, ahhh… Avenge me."

Wiley's face of distain changed into one of amusement. Elisa rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

Wiley started to eat his food, it tasted stale but he was hungry. Leftovers were the worst. "Is there anything else to eat?"

"I'll make you something special for tomorrow ok? I needed to clean out the fridge and this was what was left."

Elisa had finished washing the dishes, Connall was back in the basement working on his device and Ernest had his cat, Actaeon, sitting on his lap while watching Wiley in the living room, who was playing with his toys. "Wiley get ready for bed."

"I'm not tired yet."

"You want to be up early for tomorrow don't you?" How could he not, he was going to be eight in the morning and his dad had promised him he could go to the up-coming science convention. "Ok, but I want a story."

"You're starting to get a bit old for stories aren't you?"

"Come on lass, give the lad a story. It wouldn't do any arm' now would it?"

"One, but then straight to sleep." A grin spread across Wiley's face as he gave his grandfather a hug and ran up to his room. Elisa gave a teasing glare to the old man and followed her son up stairs.

-vVvVv-

It was 7:00am sharp when Wiley woke up, he shot out of bed and into his parent's room. He probably sat there for 5 minutes waiting to see if his parents would wake, his patience was fruitless. He poked his father's forearm, eventually shaking him ever so slightly. "Daaaaaad, wake up already." His father opened one of his eyes and rolled over. "Dad's not here, leave a message."

"I know you're there dad, wake up!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up, I'm up." He sat up and stretched. His pale brown eyes still half way between awake and asleep. He swung his legs out from under the covers and woke up his wife. Wiley shot out of his parents' room and into his grandfather's.

It took 40 minutes to get everybody up and Wiley was almost exploding with joy. Wiley spent most of the day in the backyard; he went over to his neighbour's house and played stick swords with him as well. The end of the day greeted Wiley with cake and smothering hugs from his mother. His father did spend most of the day with him but still disappeared into the basement, whatever he was working on must have been important.

It better have been. Elisa was glad to see her husband out of the dark basement but her hopes sunk when he went back to whatever he was working on. She had to give him some leniency because the convention was in two days. That didn't mean he was off the hook yet though.

That night it was turkey and braised eggplant, with pudding for dessert. What kid could ask for more? He watched his father work on his machine for a while before his mother sent him to bed.

-vVvVv-

That Monday was followed with home schooling from his grandfather and father, with homework as well. As soon as he was excused he grabbed a jar from the kitchen, a bug net from his room and out the back door. "Put on a jacket before you go out ok, oh and a hat."

"Yes mum." And with that into the yard. It was just starting to get dark, the perfect time to find interesting insects.

Keeping still in the long grass meant you were able to hear the crickets and that meant you could find their hiding spot. The tell-tale sound of little legs rubbing together was about 2 meters off to the right, moving very slowly he crept closer and closer to the insect until he was close enough to bring his net over it.

Bringing the trapped insect to the mouth of the jar he let it fall in and placed the lid on the top. By the time it was dark Wiley had caught 3 crickets, he should probably head back before it got darker. He went to take the critters home to show grandpa when he saw a small patch of light floating above the river at the bottom of the garden. Fireflies! He had to catch them; they were elusive little bugs, something exciting to show everybody back at home. Picking up the jar he crept up to the river bank. His mother and father had told him not to cross the river. They had told him it was like a maze and also that it had wild animals lurking within. He rolled up his trousers and waded into the river, careful not slip into the cold liquid. The fireflies slowly floated across the river, Wiley followed. Once on the other side he clasped the two parts of the jar together, catching a handful of the little luminescent bugs. He stared at the jar with the goofiest grin in the world.

Something cracked in the distance, followed by a soft hissing sound. Wiley's eyes widened and he shot back across the river. He figured that what his parents didn't know couldn't hurt them. Yet something was strangely alluring about the 'forbidden forest' across the river

-vVvVv-

It's 10:15pm on a school night, well done me. I was listening to the Team Fortress 2 soundtrack on YouTube all night.

What's out in the forest? Will I ever finish my homework? What's going to happen next?

Stay tuned! Please leave a review, I'll reply to you and it helps the story grow.

~Dara999 Out.


	3. Hissing-Chap3

**A Web of Lies**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

**Chapter 3**

I started making a comic for DS and those things take forever to draw. My drawing tablet won't work either so I can't draw digitally, oh well. Later on you might question the machine mentioned later on but I'm writing Fanfiction, so yeah. You can PM me about it if you really aren't happy. Cry-babies… Jk I love you all.

I'd like to thank Disciple of Ember, StarvingSilver and all the anonymous people who left a review.**  
**

**Welcome to the beginnings of a whirlwind.**

-vVvVv-

Wiley brought the jar of fireflies inside and showed them to his grandpa. "Where'd ya' find these lad?" The old man said between puffs of his pipe.

"They were at the bottom of the yard." Wiley hadn't lied to him, they were at the bottom of the yard but they were also just past the boundaries he was supposed to obey. A metre or two would matter, would it? He was fine he shot back as soon as he caught them, nobody would know anyway. Wiley kept telling himself this and convinced himself that it was fine, no harm had come of his ambition.

Connall had woken up early to finish tweaking his invention the next day. Connall's black hair was brushed back, dark goggles sitting on his forehead. Wiley was allowed to come to the convention this year as a birthday present. His father usually came second or third in the main competition. Some years there were a lot of contestants and other years not so much. The convention was on every 2 years and his father had entered every single time. This was the 10th time the convention had been held. There were a few sub contests for things like house held appliances and small ideas that were just not interesting enough to make the big completion.

The science convention was held in a huge metal warehouse. A banner was strung across the big entrance way. He walked next to his father, holding his leg as they entered the warehouse and his eyes widened at the amount of machinery inside. There small white tents scattered all over the place. After walking for a few minutes his father introduced him to a friend of his, Nathan Buksol. He was a short man with blonde hair and brown eyes. He had a white lab coat on and rubber gloves. "Who's this then?" Nathan asked looking at the young boy.

"This is my son, Wiley. Say hello." His father gave a reassuring pat on the back.

"H-hello mister. It's nice to meet you." He held his father's leg tightly as he spoke.

"He's not usually shy." His father frowned.

"No, no. It's fine, there's a lot to take in here. So this is his first time here no doubt."

"Yes he turned 8 the other day and this is his gift."

"What a gift to behold eh." The man chuckled to himself. "Would you like to see what I've made then?" Wiley nodded and they all went to Nathan's craft-tent.

When they arrived at the tent Wiley's father told him to look but not touch. Nathan's invention looked like some sort of bird with a plane propeller for a beak. "What does it do?"

"It's supposed to fly."

A smile crept across Wiley's face. "Could I have a go?"

"If it works you and your father can have a go, under testing conditions of course. If you push or pull that lever you can make one of the wings tilt up or down, have a go." Surely enough he pressed the bar forward and one of the wings moved downwards, he pulled the bar towards him and it moved back up. He did the same with the lever beside it and the other wing mirrored the up and down actions.

Connall turned to Nathan while his son was busy. "Anybody heard anything about Higgsbury's invention this year?"

"Surprisingly he didn't even enter this year."

"Wait your telling Higgsbury has not entered any competitions what so ever?"

"Nobody's heard from him for ages."

"Do you think he's-"

"I honestly can't say." He ran his hand through his black hair thoughtfully. "Intriguing…"

***Would all main competition participants please enter their allocated tents and finish tinkering with your inventions. You have twenty minutes.***

Wiley jumped slightly at the booming voice over the loud speaker. Connall shook Nathan's hand and lead his son to their tent.

Wiley looked at his father's creation with a puzzled look. It was like a globe on stilts. It had some kind of antennae sitting on opposite sides of the stand. There was a valve at the top, which opened the device. "What does it do?"

"I call it an Alchemy Processor. It takes substances apart and puts them back together in a new form."

"Like how an oven makes all the ingredients into food?"

"Kind of but not really. Good guess though."

***Fifteen minutes remaining.***

"Are you ready dad?"

"Almost, I just have to tighten some of the bolts." Connall let his son tighten one of the bolts before completing the rest himself.

During the main competition Wiley got to sit on the side of the stage, where his father could keep an eye on him. One of the contestants had claimed he had created sentient life, which happened to 'die' on him. Another had a machine that swept the floor by its self. Nathan presented his machine and left with a broken arm. His father was next.

***Would Connall Greasain present his invention.***

Wiley's father went on stage proudly and cleared his throat. "My dear scientists; like many of you I am here to revolutionise the way we live. The difference being I will succeed in my endeavours. I present to you the Alchemy Processor Prototype, or the APP." With that he pulled the cloth that was covering the contraption off, revealing the spherical machine beneath. There was a murmuring in the crowd. "Watch as I place a handful of sand, just plain sand into the top here and then supply power…"

His father pulled a lever to his left and sparks flickered on the surface of the machine. The metal sphere started spinning as electricity jumped from the rods on either side. Connall took a step back from the machine as it was radiating heat. Once the spinning slowed and electricity finished crackling across the metal, Wiley's father put a pair of rubber gloves on and pulled out the contents, holding them in his fist.

"I present a substance different from the old." He opened his fist to reveal a few small white beads. "The cool-down period for the APP is 72 hours, but being able to make such riches as pearls with a handful of sand will be well worth it."

The two males had returned home late that night, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Connall chased his son playfully into the house. Elisa was sitting in the lounge room looking rather unimpressed at the late arrival. "Why are you two so la-" Connall picked his wife up and spun her around in a full circle. Elisa's expression of disapproval turned into one of curiosity. "What's go you so happy then?"

"We won!"

"You mean first place?"

"Yes dear, we won!"

-vVvVv-

I'm gonna' leave it here.

*Ducks under thrown fruit.*

Hey I have a test in the morning. I got my drawing tablet working too, YAY!

:WARNING:

This is the last chapter before s#!t hits the fan!

I died from spiders… I was all chill. Then I tried to open my chest and the Queen Spider was right next to it, so I hit her instead of opening my chest and got mobbed by spiders. There were many and it was midnight. R.I.P

-Dara999 Out.


	4. OH NOES!

Ok guys... I've lost my USB with my writing on it. Thankfully I've printed off the chapters so it should be ok. It had school work on it too so I will be busy for awhile... Check out my Deviant art account in the mean time, I have a Don't starve meme thing there. Look for Dara1999.

-Worried Dara999 Out.


	5. The Beginnings of a Cyclone-Chap4

**A Web of Lies**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

**Chapter 4**

I have not found my USB yet, I'm grief stricken. There are no back-ups and I have to rewrite what I've written. It had school stuff and all my other fanfictions, so yeah…

I'd like to thank Percival T. Honeybee and everybody else who's left a review.

**The little reed, bending to the force of the wind, soon stood upright again when the storm had passed over.**

**-Aesop**

-vVvVv-

The day after the convention was spent out of the house celebrating. Elsa was happy, Connall was happy, Ernest was happy and Wiley was happy.

That afternoon Wiley played in the backyard with various small toys.

Faint scuffles could be heard coming from the depths of the forest, putting his toys on the grass he looked out towards the forest. He sat there without saying a word, listening to the sounds the wind dropped in his ears. There wasn't much to hear because the birds had gone to sleep, just the wind whistling through the trees.

A pale blue light flickered in the forest in front of him. More fireflies maybe, fireflies weren't usually blue were they? He had left his net inside, should he go in and get it or should he try and catch them with his hands… He moved a couple of steps closer to the river, as he stepped closer the floating ball seemed to move away.

If he wanted to catch this he'd have to be quick. Glancing backward he tried to see if his mother was watching him through the windows, the curtains were closed. If he ran he would be able to catch the bugs and get back before anybody knew, just like last time.

Rolling up his pant-legs he waded across the river, the icy water lapped at his legs trying to pull him down stream. He glanced back towards the house, still no movement. On the other side of the river Wiley shook the cold water off his legs he tried creeping up on the light only for it to disappear and regroup further ahead. Frustrated he bolted towards the floating blue ball of light. It was like chasing your own shadow, the lights stopped when Wiley did as if it was mocking him. Panting, Wiley gave up. He looked around at his surroundings. The dark pine trees loomed over him like giants. He should have listened, his parents weren't kidding when they said it was like a maze. He did a 360 degree turn.

Every single way looked the same. How stupid of him, he was lost, alone, in the dark, without anybody with him, alone…

The bushes rustled and Wiley backed away slowly. A small grey missile shot out of the undergrowth, Wiley gasped and fell on his rump. A grey tabby stood beside the frightened child. "A-Actaeon oh am I glad to see you." The cat padded up to Wiley and rubbed against his legs. "D-do you know the w-w-way home boy? C-can you take me home?" He stuttered as he stood up and patted the feline. It purred in response and cleaned one of its paws.

The blue ball extinguished and Wiley's eyes started watering. Blinking the tears back he waited for his eyes to adjust to the rising moon. "Merrrooooooow…" Actaeon growled and arched his back. The fur on the tabby's tail bristled as he gave out a loud hiss, baring his fangs. Wiley spun around to see what had the cat so worked up.

In the distance a silhouette of a tall man melted into the shadows. "It's okay Actaeon, i-it's just the dark playing tricks on us. Wiley started feeling uneasy as Actaeon grumbled and hissed at seemingly nothing. I wish I had my night light was Wiley's thought at the darkened sky, a cool breeze and setting sun weren't a good combination for being lost. Chills ran up Wiley's spine and as another hiss reached his ears. "Actaeon s-stop hissing, you're scaring me!" The only problem was Actaeon was still emitting a growl from his throat, not hissing.

Some collided with Wiley's back and knocked him flat on his face. Actaeon shot towards the unknown attacker pushing it off his back. Wiley scrambled in the leaf litter and got to his feet. The tabby was currently baring it fangs and swiping at some sort of dog? With another strong slash Actaeon let out a yowl, the tabby had managed to kill the hairy thing. Wiley cautiously bend down to get a good look at the beast. This was no dog it was some sort of giant spider. It was covered in pure, black fur, six legs and had huge fangs. Wiley started to panic. Not only was he lost but things were trying to hurt him, maybe even kill and his only protection was a small tabby. "Am I glad y-you're here Actaeon or I-I could be… d-dead…" Wiley looked at the carcass again. Pupil-less eyes started out at nothing as purple liquid oozed out of the cuts made but the tabby's claws and a foul smell filled the air. Something sounding like chuckling reached Wiley's ears as the spider melted into the shadows. "H-hello. Is anybody th-there? I would like t-to go home…" The darkness mocked him again followed by a sound that shook Wiley's whole body. Hissing and a lot of it.

-vVvVv-

Wiley didn't care where he was or where he was going anymore; the only thing that mattered was out running the hissing. A sickly yellowish-green colour skimmed the edges of his vision again, its aim was getting better.

Actaeon had shot of in a different direction after the horde of monsters started chasing Wiley. He was truly alone on this sick horror movie now. The tears streaming from his eyes didn't make it any easier to see where he was going. Tripping over was the last thing Wiley wanted to and yet fate had a different plan. Something caught his foot and made him fall, a root maybe? He looked down and saw that the ground was coated in webs. He scrambled to his feet, he quickly surveyed surroundings. The quickest way of this death trap was left. Using great amounts of energy to lift his feet off the stick substance was tiring to say the least, but he had to keep moving, keep ahead of the hissing, stay alive.

-vVvVv-

Elisa had looked everywhere for her son. He wasn't in the yard, he wasn't in his room, he wasn't in the basement and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her child was gone, stolen, kidnapped, lost, hurt, de-NO. Panicking wouldn't help her baby, who was probably lost in th-NO, calm.

Ernest and Connall had been out of the house for a whole hour. Wiley was probably somewhere de-NO, calm down Elisa. Don't panic, just focus. Hysteria was the last thing her baby needed, hysteria only caused misjudgement and rash decisions. The door opened and she stood up holding her breath. Connall closed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling, running a hand through his hair.

Connall looked at the front door of his house, it was white and bland just like his outlook. He looked back to his father with a concerned face, who in turn placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and nodded. He stepped inside and ran a hand through his hair. He hopped to see his son in his wife's arms but it was foolish to hope for such a miracle.

His wife was starting to scare him. She just sat there blank faced, starting at nothing. He had expected her to burst out into tears of hysteria but she held her ground.

Ernest was just a creped out by Elisa as Connall was. Connall leant down on one knee to look at his wife in the eyes. Brown and blue locked in uncertainty. "Elisa honey, are you alright? Shall we call somebody? The authorities maybe?"

"No, not yet. H-he'll come home any second now, a-and if he doesn't we'll call in the morning. But I know he'll come in that door any second now, any second now…"

Connall sat down next to his wife and pulled her into a hug. Silent tears fell from the distraught mother's face.

Ernest shook his head and went to his room upstairs.

-vVvVv-

Ok it's 6:45 in the morning and I have to leave. Re-writing is worse than just writing it out, it takes twice as long… At least I can fix mistakes and change the story if I feel the need. I saw Jane Goodall today; go look her up if you don't know who she is. (She's a legend!)


	6. Eye of the Storm-Chap5

**A Web of Lies**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

**Chapter 5 – ****_The author notes are important, you might miss something if you don't read them._**

Hello there my esteemed followers. If you've been paying attention like Kineil D. Wicks and some guests you would notice the hints I drop here and there. In this one there's a language barrier you have to decode. It's towards the end and is pretty obvious. PM me for hints! Don't forget to follow!

Thank you for reviewing Smokefly and all the guests that reviewed.

**Survival can be summed up in three words - never give up. That's the heart of it really. Just keep trying.**

**-Bear Grylls**

-vVvVv-

The Actaeon knew where his loyalties lay. His companion was the oldest of the two-legs, his scent was smoke and mustiness. His companion was very fond of his pet, the youngest of the two-legs. His pet's scent was not as defined as the other two-legs, it was faint mix of all the two-legs in the house. The other two-legs were his servants. The female servant scented like cooking and the house its self. The male servant's scent was metallic and like the mustiness of the under-house. The female servant was his pet's mother. As faithful companion he came to his pet's aid when it was in peril, his companion would be happy if it was safe. The strange creature that attacked his pet was an easy foe for a cat of his power, but when more came from seemingly nowhere there wasn't much he could do. He tried to fight off as many as he could but they proved too much for even the mighty Actaeon. He had to flee, he had to warn the other two-legs.

As Actaeon entered his house through his personal door all was quiet, did they know that his pet was missing? No they wouldn't they're too stupid to realise such important things. He entered the living room looking for the two-legs. The two servants were huddled on the couch. One of them had fallen asleep, how typical. Actaeon rubbed against the female servants' in an effort to get her attention. "Excuse me, your offspring is in peril." Too bad Actaeon didn't realise his words were not received as planed because of the language barrier.

The female ignored the grey tabby. Actaeon stared at the female with his bright yellow eyes. How could she not listen to such an important message? This was pointless but he had to keep trying, for his companion.

-vVvVv-

Elisa didn't get a wink of sleep, bags were under her eyes. She had watched the door the whole night, nothing but the cat had come in the door. Speaking of the cat it was currently scratching the furniture, it was meowing a lot before but she couldn't focus on the constant mews of the feline. Sun spilled through the curtains and Wiley wasn't anywhere to be seen. Her Wiley… Her son… Her baby… WHAT HAD SHE DONE? She had sat there and done nothing all night! The situation was worse than before, she was a terrible mother! She shot straight up and towards the phone.

Connall, who had fallen asleep, fell off the couch face first. He had face planted, quite painfully might I add, onto the rug that covered the lounge room floor. He picked himself up and looked at his wife, she was in a frenzy. She had picked up the phone and started dialling a number, hopefully the local authorities.

Elisa's heart was begging for mercy at this point. Her breath quickened as her eyes darted around the room looking for anything that would soothe her nerves. She just wanted her precious little boy to be safe, to be in her arms. What an IDIOT she'd been, avoiding the hysteria had made her into a mindless vegetable. She'd rather be hysterical that do nothing at all. SHE HAD DONE NOTHING! WHAT A FOOL SHE'D BEEN, AN UTTER-! The other end of the phone picked up.

"Good morning. How ca-"

"Mysonhasn'tcomehomesincelastnightandwe'velookedeverwhereforhim, he'sprobablylyinginsomegodforsakenditchinthemiddleofnowhere!"

"I'm sorry miss, could you repeat that?"

"My. Son. Wiley. Greasain. Hehasbrownhair,blueeyesandhis'seightyearsold!"

"Pardon me could you please slow down. I can't understand you."

"MY SON YOU B-"

"Elisa!" Connall shouted. "Calm down." Elisa turned to her husband, his black hair still messy from his fall. Elisa's bottom lip quivered and tears started to make their way down to her chin. "Let me talk to the nice lady ok." Elisa nodded and wrapped her arms around the slender man's frame as she started sobbing quietly.

"Hello, are you still there?"

"Y-yes. Is everything ok over there?" The voice replied startled.

"Our son hasn't come home. He's been missing since last night."

"Has he ever done this kind of thing before?"

"No, never."

"Ok I'm going to ask you some more questions. Is that alright?"

"Go ahead."

-vVvVv-

Connall had told the woman on the phone as much as he could. Things like his son's blue eyes and rust coloured hair. Connall hung up and looked out the window that overlooked the back yard. His father's grey tabby jumped up onto the window sill and looked at him with its yellow eyes. "Meoooooow."

"What's up Actaeon?"

"Meow."

"I'm worried sick too." He stroked the cat's back absent minded.

Stupid two-legs.

-vVvVv-

Wiley's legs were screaming at him to stop running. The cold night air did nothing to cool down the eight year old. The sides of the path he was currently following were covered in webs, if he mis-stepped he would get stuck on the sticky coating and it would be over there and then. The safe parts of the path widened as the trees started to thin out, giving Wiley room to dodge oncoming attacks. He stopped inches before a web strung between two trees. Glancing around he saw this was present in all the trees around him, all of them had a sick shine between the trunks of the trees. He couldn't move forward, he had to go back the way he came. He spun around only for his heart to skip a beat or five. He was trapped in a cull-der-sack of webs and his only way out was blocked by mouths full of fangs.

He needed a weapon. A tree branch was lying on the ground, he would have to use that. The adrenaline that was pumping through his veins heightened his senses. He could hear the hissing and the sound of dozens legs moving around in the dirt and leaf litter. He saw the rounded bodies slowly entering the cull-der-sack in the darkness and the glint that flashed off their eyes in the dim moon light. A striped ball hurtled towards Wiley, leaping from the entrance of the cull-der-sack to the terrified eight year old.

Its fangs in full view his reflexed kicked in and he swung the branch as hard as he could, feeling contact he tightened his grip and got ready to swing again. The spider warrior slammed into one of the pine trees that surrounded the child, purple liquid oozed from a crack in its exoskeleton. A rumble bellowed from above and the heavens opened their flood gates, rain poured from the sky making the battlefield slippery. Wiley swung the branch again and again knocking the spiders from their path, he swung at another one but it merely dazed the arachnid.

Wiley was exhausted at this point, running and then being forced the fight for his life was not ideal. Sweat made its way into Wiley's forehead accompanied with heavy breaths, the storm's cold, moist air entering his lungs. The branch he was using was starting to weigh his arms down. Lashing out his leg he kicked a spider square in the face, sending it sliding through the mud. Another spider went for his legs and landed a bite, its fangs piercing straight through the skin without effort. Wiley howled in pain and beat the nasty thing with the branch until it stopped moving, purple and red blood ran down his leg mixing to become a burgundy colour. Only a few were left, which was good wasn't it?

-vVvVv-

The prey that Ombro-Araneo-Sep and his brethren were supposed to kill was not going down without a fight. It had seemed like an easy prey to catch with the trap they had set up, it was supposed to be over within seconds but the morsel had killed at least two or three of his brethren. Brute force wouldn't bring this prey down, but they couldn't disappoint master. He'd have to find a different way to take the prey down.

-vVvVv-

Wiley wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. His clothes were splattered with mud and purple spider blood. The sound of the pouring rain drowned out not only his hopes but the sound of the hissing. Exhaustion was making it harder to see, waves of dizziness hit Wiley along the constant rain. Sweat and rain water crept onto Wiley's eyes making them sting. He held the branch above his shoulder like a baseball bat; he swung at another blur only for the branch to go sprawling into the darkness with it. It was silent except for the sound of rain and the growl of thunder.

The wet, marshy ground looked as good a place as any to rest. He limped over to the trunk of one of the pine trees and collapsed, propping himself up-right with the base of the tree. He looked up at the dark sky, rain pouring continuously from the grey clouds. Eight white orbs flashed in the tree's foliage above, he held his breath as they hovered there. Wiley soon realised that the orbs weren't hovering anymore they were falling. He could only watch the gaping jaw fall onto the spot where he was sitting. He should have listened now he couldn't even say goodbye.

A flash of lightning lit up the night sky as a loud roar of thunder echoed through the forest and all was silent except for the sound of rain and the chuckling that came from the shadows.

-vVvVv-

Ehrgggg. What have I done? This chapter is just erg… I might go stare at a wall for a while, yeah sounds like a good idea.

*Stares at a wall*

Yes this is good. T.T

Who's pumped for multiplayer? I'm pumped for multiplayer, you better be pumped for multiplayer. Tell me how you think it's going to work or how you hope it's going to work. I'm so glad that you people like my writing. XD Check me out on deviant art, I'm Dara1999.


	7. The Storm's Carnage-Chap6

**A Web of Lies**

Don't Starve Fanfiction

All rights reserved for Klei Entertainment

**Chapter 6 – The Storm's Carnage**

Chapter 6 eh, hope you didn't die last chapter. :3

-.- Omg just finished re-writing the chapter.

I've been telling ALL my friends to get DS before multiplayer comes out this Winter/Summer depending where you live.

Did you find out the meaning of the words from last chapter? If not then I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.

**All writing is a form of manipulation, of course, but you realise that a plain sentence can actually do so much.**

**-Colm Toibin**

-vVvVv-

Elisa and Connall were outside the front of the white, wooden house with a pair of police officers. Elisa hadn't said much since her snap, she held onto her husband like he would be the next to disappear. The police officers had talked to Connall and Ernest about Wiley; what he had done, said and seemed to be feeling during the last 48 hours.

There was no prompt for Wiley's disappearance and so it was a suspected abduction or murder, hopefully not the latter. The officers had decided on an ongoing investigation, they would search and suspects houses and the area behind the couple's house.

-vVvVv-

A tall, slender man lit another cigar in darkness. Another flawless plan had been set in motion, now all he had to do was lure his next victim into his trap. Maxwell used lust and desire to coax his opponents into checkmate.

It didn't matter what they wanted they would get it, just not as expected. Knowledge, being with a lost loved one or simple desires such as silence or objects to burn, it was theirs. They came with a price however; you can't get something for nothing you know. You have to knock over a few pawns before he could take the king but he would get his way.

-vVvVvV-

Wiley had the weirdest dream; actually it was more like a nightmare. Wiley opened his eyes and sat up. This wasn't his bed, this wasn't his room, this wasn't even his house. This was outside.

This couldn't really be happening. He was probably still dreaming; yes that was it… He got up to his feet only to feel a sharp pain shoot up his leg, he fell face first into the mud. Reality slapped Wiley so hard he couldn't think straight. He picked himself back up slowly, spitting out bits of grit and dirt. Grimacing against the pain in his leg Wiley picked himself up and shambled off absent minded.

-vVvVv-

It was dusk by the time the police officers had finally made their way to the back of the couple's estate. They had found traces of human activity; a shred of clothing and faint foot prints on the bank of the river. They had followed the prints as far as they could; which was only a few meters. They told Connall that they would come back with dogs early next morning.

Connall was very unimpressed at how long the officers were taking. This was his son for god's-sake. Connall was going to take this into his own hands, if anyone could find his son, he could. He took a flashlight from the basement and wandered into the tall pines, he would find him.

-vVvVv-

Wiley had somehow managed to find a pool of water. He knelt down next to the still water, he needed to get this mud off, it was weighing him down. This pool probably was probably the bottom of the river that flowed past his house; he could follow it until he found the white little house he called home. Finally something was going right for him.

Something made Wiley feel uneasy about water, some nagging feeling deep-down. As he looked into the water eight while orbs stared back at him, he knew what those were from. He jolted away from the water's surface expecting a spider to leap out from the watery depths, alas nothing happened.

Wiley picked up a rock that was lying on the river's bank and edged toward the stagnant water, he was ready to either fight or run.

He plunged the stone into the spot where he had seen the eyes that belonged to those beasts. Icy water devoured Wiley's arms as he struck something. He brought the stone back out of the water only to reveal he had hit the bottom of the river, the mud stirred and made the water brown and cloudy. He was fine his mind was playing tricks on him, he needed to calm down, calm down and wash off the mud.

Wiley placed his hands into the cold water and rubbed them together but the mud wouldn't wash off. He placed his whole arm into the icy pool and rubbed his arm under the water's surface, the grime still clung to him.

Looking closer at his arm revealed that it wasn't mud, it was a thick layer of dark coloured hair or fur. Wiley's mind started racing again; more like having a panic attack.

The cruel hand of reality slapped Wiley again. His mind wasn't playing tricks on him, what he had seen before was his reflection…

-vVvVv-

A slight hiccup in his plans, nothing to be worried about. In fact this hiccup was on Maxwell's favour. This hybrid would provide a good show in his world, now just to get him there.

-vVvVv-

Connall had gotten nowhere fast; the sun was setting and the daylight was fading. Something brushed against Connall's leg and he let out a sound you'd expect to come from a 15 year old girl. The culprit meowed and cleaned its face, he then looked up at the startled man with his yellow eyes. "Geez you sure gave me a fright, stupid cat." He patted the feline and looked around. It all looked the same; tall pine trees, darkness, shadows and mud. If Wiley was here it would be like finding a needle in a haystack. Actaeon rubbed against Connall's legs and padded away expectantly, he stopped a few paces away and meowed. Having no leads, following a cat seemed as good a plan as any.

Actaeon had found his pet's scent, it was faint but it was there. The rain had washed away most of the scent but he had managed to lock onto it. He opened his maw and inhaled, the stench and taste of the black, furry things was everywhere his pet's scent was. The foul bitterness of the black, furry things made it harder to follow the familiar scent of his pet. The rain had also left its mark in the world of taste and smell, damp and earthy scents filled his maw. The dead give-away of his pet was the distinct salty and almost electric scent; otherwise known as fear.

One of his servants was out looking for his pet with him. It was the tall one that scented of metal and the under-house. They walked through the twisted pines, careful not to slip. The scent of fear became really potent as they approached a clearing in the dense forest; whose entrance was lined with webs.

Huge strands of web were strung around the perimeter of the clearing, for webs to be that big you'd need big spiders to make them. Connall started walking around the clearing examining the huge webs. There was no sign anything getting caught in the irregular webs but there were a lot of strange disturbances on the mud.

Actaeon had his nose stuck to the ground smelling everything; it seemed the cat was as interested as to what had happened here as Connall was.

Connall's foot kick something and as he looked down the first thing that registered was fur. "Sorry Actaeon, but y- JEEZ WILLICA!" That thing wasn't a cat it was some kind of bug. Upon closer inspection it was a huge spider, probably the same species that made the large webs from before. Actaeon padded up to Connall and hissed at the carcase of the beast. The abnormal arachnid's fur was caked with mud and it had a branch laying a meter or two away from it. The branch was covered in purple ooze, probably the creature's blood.

The sight of this worried Connall; not only was his son missing but these huge arachnids were wandering around. Mother Nature had truly created a monster. Even more worrying to the scientist was that something had killed this creature with a branch; not claws, talons or teeth but a tool. He needed to find evidence of his son. Something was better than nothing. Even knowing his son was dead was better that thinking about the horrible scene that played out here, not that he wished his son was dead.

Connall inspected the site carefully, walking around its perimeter looking at each detail. One of the tree trunks held a disconcerting clue. On the roots that grew along the surface of the ground a noticeable red patch blood was soaked into the bark, even after the rain had fell; this was either exceedingly recent or there was something bleeding here long enough for it to dry and soak into the bark. This was looking very, very grim.

-vVvVv-

Me: Don't hate me for leaving it here.

*Ducks under a thrown vase.*

Me: Hey, that's just rude. Who threw that, come on show yourself. *Pouts* Bullies…

Leave a review, it helps out more than you think! Pitch your ideas and experiences in the DS world. If I like the idea/experience I might draw them and put it on my Deviant Art account. They might even make it into the sequel to A Web of Lies! *Gasp* Did I say that out loud?

That's right, there will be a sequel (Hopefully with a comic, they're really hard to draw/take a long time.) I haven't ironed out the story line but I have a basic idea, so your ideas/experiences will have a better chance of making it in now rather than later.

There should be a few more chapters for this first, (we're only just getting into the good stuff. ;)

The words were: Ombro-Araneo-Sept

Translation: Shadow Spider Seven (Esperanto) I like Danny Phantom…

I love you all, I mean it. You're my family, I wish you luck and remember don't starve.

-Dara999 Out.


End file.
